Hetalia Radio Drabble
by Stories with a term
Summary: A little random story. I made this up at random. And interestingly enough, my FanFiction initials are actually SWAT. Haha. I guess I'll go by that. Not rude or nothing, just random. I think it's funny, not sure. Might be more! Excuse mistakes here and there! Review with questions!
1. Introduction to moi!

**A/N: Hahaha. Guess, you could say, that this is pure boredom. I have gotten a bad Hetalia obsession, and saw something like this before, so I tried it out. Enjoy!**

Characters as follows: SWAT- Me, F-France, E-England, A-America, Au-Australia, J-Japan and G-Germany

SWAT: Bonjour all! So, how was that France?

F: Ah, very good, my petite fleur.

SWAT: Haha. I do actually know a tad bit of french, my great-grandmother was french.

F: Ah, then that is why you are very pretty.

SWAT: Creepy. Anyways, welcome to the Hetalia Radio!

G: This is ridiculous. Why was I dragged here?

SWAT: Oh come on Germany, at least I didn't tie you up, like last time!

G: Humph. Good point.

A: Dude! Have you ever realised your FanFic initials are SWAT? Like the SWAT team!

SWAT: Yes, I have, duh. Anyways, can we continue?

Au: Mate! You _are_ right! Hahaha! SWAT!

SWAT: bangs head on desk.

J: I like it. Seems scary

SWAT: No Japan. Please don't make me seem scary.

J: Oh, ok.

SWAT: Ok, so what are we talking about today?

F: Your personal life.

SWAT: What? Me? Why?

F: Because, I'm sure people are curious.

SWAT: Well, I guess I can tell a little. Nothing too private though

F: Oui (yes)! First question: What is your current fetish?

SWAT: Fetish? Um... that'd be cat ears... I love them...

G: That is strange, and what do you mean by current?

SWAT: I have never had any other fetish. I just really like cat ears. Ahahaha.

F: Next: Who is your current band obsession?

SWAT: Oh man. I guess, I'd have to say... SHINee. I love 'em.

A: Dude! You don't like any American bands?

J: Korea would be very happy.

SWAT: I guess so. Well, they are good looking

F: Even more then me?

SWAT: Sorry France, but they are.

France runs out crying.

Au: Moving along! Next: Where do you come from?

SWAT: Well, the wholesome, little country of... Australia!

Au: Yeah mate! We Aussies rule!

*high five*

G: Moving on. Question: Who is your favourite Hetalia character? You can have more than one.

SWAT: Hmm... Aus, Germany and sadly, England.

E: Speaking of which, why haven't I said anything yet?

SWAT: Oops! Forgot about you!

E: It's Canada's job to be forgotten.

SWAT: Speaking of which, I do like Canada too, and Prussia. Man, I love them all!

E: Anyways, before we sidetracked, _again_, let us continue: So, what are you listening to, right now?

SWAT: Eminem- Not Afraid. Awesome song.

F: But, doesn't that have a lot of swearing in it?

SWAT: Oh! You're back France! But, yes it does. There is such a thing as a clean version though.

F: Oh. Interesting.

SWAT: The song, will probably change soon. I get bored easily.

Au: Continuing! America, you have the question, right?

A: Yeah dude! So, dude, what's your favourite anime/manga?

SWAT: Um... Tough. I can only choose two though. Vampire Knight and Hetalia.

F: Next! Do, you support Yaoi?

SWAT: Mhm! I love it!

E: What is yaoi?

SWAT: Gay love.

E: Ew, why would you read that?

SWAT: It's hot. *shrugs*

G: That is strange. I would never like that.

SWAT grabs Yaoi and shows it to Germany. Germany faints from blood loss.

SWAT: Tadaa! And, Germany is now an official yaoi convert. There we go; I just changed my music again.

F: And, what is it now?

SWAT: A smexy song. I want your bite by Chris Crocker. Love it.

F: Ooh! Oui! You must show it to me my petite fleur!

Puts it on the radio. (Seriously, search it up, so you know what I'm talking about)

E: That's music? What country made that?

SWAT: Um, blame America. *points at America*

A: Eh? Me?

SWAT: And again, I changed it.

E: That was quick.

SWAT: Mhm, I love Evanescence.

Au: Mate! You change your music frequently!

SWAT: Uhuh. I get bored easily. Anyways, lets wrap this up!

F: Thank you, for listening/reading!

SWAT: Bye, bye!

Italy: Ve!

SWAT jumps up and glomps him.

SWAT: Italy!

End


	2. Greasey burgers are gross

Hetalia Radio Drabble 2

**A/N: I am sick. So, I'm doing this without my 'rents knowledge. They're both working. So, enjoy! Different characters today!**

Characters as follows: SWAT: Me, E: England, Au: Australia, P: Prussia, I: Italy, G: Germany and A: America.

SWAT: Ciao amici! Haha. Thanks Italy, for teaching me that.

I: Welcome.

SWAT: For, you non-Italian speaking people, I just said, welcome friends!

E: Do we care? No.

SWAT: Party pooper. Anyways, let us continue!

P: The Awesome Prussia is here!

SWAT: Yeah, yeah. What are the questions about today?

E: Dunno. We don't have any. Sorry poppet.

Au: Oh man. Mate, this sucks.

E: Be quiet brute.

G: He's not a brute. If, anyone is a brute, it should be Russia. That guy even scares _me_.

SWAT: Definitely, he scares the bejeesus outta me.

E: Scary person that is.

A: Waah. I've been forgotten.

SWAT: Oops! I always forget about a person. *smacks forehead*

I: Ve~. SWAT, you are an airhead.

SWAT: You can't speak, Italy.

Producer: We are off! Radio back on in five.

SWAT: Sure! So, what are we going to do?

E: It's just five minutes. It's not like it's an hour or two.

A: Dudes! Does anyone want a burger?

SWAT: Yep! Over 'ere!

America throws hamburgers around.

G: This is strange. Overly greasy. And, strangely satisfying.

I: Pasta is still better.

SWAT: Yeah! I feel... sick! *runs off to the bathroom*

A: Oh man, I thought she'd like them!

Au: She does like burgers, but extra grease and fat always makes her sick. That's why she doesn't eat pizza! (True fact!)

I: She doesn't like pizza?

SWAT comes back in.

SWAT: Well, I don't mind it. I can eat homemade, but takeaway pizza makes me want to throw up. Ick.

Producer: And we're back!

SWAT: Ok! Hey! So, I just had some of America's burgers, and threw up! Yucky.

A: Hey! You just don't like grease!

SWAT: No, because I am normal.

P: And awesome! I had to speak. The awesome me, was being forgotten.

SWAT: Blame my head cold.

P: Huh? Head cold?

SWAT: Yeah, the _flu_. I'm sick. *sniff*

P: Ew! Gross!

SWAT: Meany. I'll get you sick.

SWAT chases Prussia.

G: While their being idiots, why don't we just entertain?

I: Sparkle party!

SWAT stops chasing Prussia, and throws confetti.

SWAT: German sparkle party!

G: *face palm* No, no sparkle party.

Italy and SWAT: Aw. No fair!

G: Now, just sit SWAT. And, you too Prussia.

Both sit down.

P: So, anyone wanna ditch this place?

SWAT: No! You **are** staying, like it or not!

P: Oh man.

I: Ve~, SWAT, what's your real name?

SWAT: Nuh-uh. Not telling. Check out my 'I'm here to save you' story, and you'll find out. But here, I am SWAT!

I: Oh.

Au: Mate! If you're gonna forget people, at least remember your own country!

SWAT: *points to head* Head cold mate! Head cold!

A: That's no excuse! You're just forgetful!

SWAT: Touché. Good point America.

E: Yes, I think we have established that this girl is forgetful.

SWAT: Yeah, we already touched on that.

Producer: Say goodbyes now!

SWAT: Man, we gotta go now. ;_;

E: Bah. Not so bad.

SWAT: But Iggy-

E: Don't call me that!

England attacks SWAT

G: Well, lets go.

Au: Yeah.

A: Coming!

I: Ve~!

All leave them to fight... except Prussia!

P: Bye! Don't forget to review, and leave us some questions please! I will make sure that we see them!

The end.

SWAT: NO!

**SWAT: Haha. So, that's the second instalment. I would, really appreciate questions peeps. Mainly, for the characters of Hetalia. So, review with questions! And then I'll make Iggy strip!**

**England: What? I didn't agree to that!**

**SWAT: Muhahahaha! You just did. So, questions! Hmm, now to go find Prussia, and I can do *beep* (You don't wanna know *wink*)**

**Prussia: Help!**

**Runs away screaming.**

**SWAT: *yells over shoulder while holding knife* Bye!**

**Don't forget to review my other stories too! And this one!**


	3. Some god damn yaoi! Yes!

Hetalia Radio Drabble 3!

**A/N: Why hello again! An update already! I know! Thank you for reviews! I got some questions! *Cheers and throws confetti* Ahem, thank you again. And, I will be answering them! Let us see who's joined me today!**

Characters as follows: You know who I am (SWAT), E: England, F: France, C: Canada, P: Prussia, G: Germany, and I: Italy!

SWAT: So, we are back again!

E: I guess *grumbles*.

SWAT: What's wrong?

E: Have you not seen one of the requests?!

SWAT: Hehehe. Right. So, firstly! This one is for Prussia!

P: Yes! One for me!

SWAT: Oh man. I don't like this. *blushes*

P: Why?

SWAT: Because, well, just see:

_Crumbthief said: __RIP SWAT'S SHIRT OFF PRUSSIA! Before she does it for you_

P: Oh, so that's why you're blushing.

SWAT: Yeah... I wonder if you're actually going to?

P: Duh, of course I am!

Prussia walks over, and rips off SWAT's shirt.

SWAT: Eek! I have been violated by one of the Bad Touch Trio members! Help me!

SWAT runs out, and puts on new shirt.

SWAT: Ahem, now... next?

E: Ugh. Just get it over and done with.

SWAT: Here goes!

_Crazy-tomato says: Sooo Germany next time you have a sparkle party can I join? :) Por favor amigo? Now onto the fun part! Since I'm an yaoi obsessive fangirl and is part of Hungary's little brigade I will ask you this: FRANCE AND ENGLAND NEED TO SMOOCH OR SOMETHING! Oui. I like fruk. Or ukfra. Nom.. Italy! Can I have some pasta? *puppy dog face* ... Sooo that's it... I am tired... Goodbye! Sayanora! Auf wiederschaun! Au revoir!_

SWAT: Germany, what do you say?

G: Ahem, a sparkle party. Um... I don't really do that, but why not? Sure, you can come.

SWAT: Cool! Can I too?

G: Fine.

SWAT: Yes! Now some kissing! Not my most shipped couple, but still yaoi!

E: Lets... just do this.

F: Oui!

Kiss! Such a passionate one! I thank you Crazy-tomato! Some yaoi!

SWAT: Italy! Pasta!

I: Oh... Ok! I love giving pasta! Here! *hands you pasta* Enjoy!

SWAT: You're so nice Italy!

Hugs!

SWAT: Ahem, thank you my friends for giving us some questions *bows*

I: We have to go now though...;_;

SWAT: Aw! Don't cry Italy! We're going to Germany's place, and gonna have a sparkle party! Come with us Crazy-Tomato!

I: Yay! Party!

G: Hang on! I never agreed to that.

SWAT, Italy and Germany walk away.

SWAT: Lets go find Crazy-Tomato!

E: Lets leave frog.

F: Oui! Lets go make passionate-

E: No! No way!

F: Oh fine.

England and France leave

P: Hey! You left the awesome me! Wait!

And, cue Prussia's leave.

**A/N: Thank you again, to all who asked questions. I really hope I get some more! The next instalment will come out, when I get some new ones! Keep 'em coming! Ve~!**

**Prussia: You just did an Italy!**

**SWAT: Shut it! Now! To get you back! Muhahahaha!**


	4. France in a dress! Wth!

Hetalia Radio Drabble 4

**A/N: Haha! More questions! Thankies. I hope to get heaps more. Enjoy! XD!**

Characters as Follows: SWAT: Me, C: Canada, E: England, A: America, P: Prussia and Au: Australia, also F: France!

SWAT: Greetings all again! Ehe. Before, we get started; I'd like to apologize to someone.

E: Who?

SWAT: Canada. He was here with us, but I forgot about him! I am sorry Canada.

Canada: It's ok. I'm used to being forgotten.

SWAT: No, it's not ok! I said to myself, that if I _ever_ met you, I would pay attention to you!

Canada: Ehe. Th-there's no need to worry!

SWAT: *sigh* I need to calm down. Questions time!

Canada: The first one is from Englishfangasms?

E: What?! What sort of name is that?!

SWAT: England! Be quiet! It's rude to insult people like that, now apologize!

E: Fine, sorry.

A: Haha! Dude got England to apologise!

Au: Bahaha! That is so funny!

P: Yeah!

SWAT: *facepalm* Continuing!

_Englishfangasms said: __Hmm... I suppose I should ask a question, right?  
*thoughtful glance at SWAT*  
SWAT, you've told us who your favorite characters are, but... If you had to *explicit content* ANY of the Hetalia characters, who would it be? :D_

SWAT: Yay! One for me!

Au: So, who is it?

SWAT: Hmm... I guess, that this might sound strange. But, I would like to do it to these guys: Germany, Prussia (lol), or Romano. Ehe. Germany, he's just so strong and big! Totally my type. Prussia is funny, and sarcastic, and would be fun to torment. And, with Romano, well... it's because he's such a tsundere. And would be so fun to play with!

A: That is just creepy!

P: Yes! I am awesome!

SWAT: But, the pitfall of Prussia, would be that he's too _boastful_. And, that he would brag about it. Downside of Germany, he probably wouldn't want to do it. And Romano? Same story.

P: I am not boastful!

Au: Totally are mate.

E: I have to agree with Australia, you are extremely boastful.

C: Can we continue?

SWAT: Wait, a sec. France! I forgot to call him before.

F: Yes, my _petite fleur_?

SWAT: Stop that, and sit down. Because! Crazy-Tomato is back!

F: Oui! I love that _mademoiselle_!

SWAT: Ahem, continuing!

_Crazy-Tomato said: Sooo Canada! Who do you love? Cuz I know you love someone in which America is going to totally disapprove of! :) Oh and thanks for the yaoi! Now I want France to be a little princess again! Cuz he was adorable! Ja'taime France and Canada!_

SWAT: Hmm. Canada!

C: Eek! Y-yes?

SWAT: It's for you! So, who do you love?

Canada blushes.

C: I-I'm not saying.

P: Oh Birdie! Say it!

C: N-no!

SWAT: Hmm, we'll come back to that later. France!

F: Yes, _fleur_?

E: Please don't be more kissing! Please!

SWAT: Nope, no kissing. I don't get it, though...

F: Hmm, it says that she wants to see me as a little princess again.

SWAT: Yeah, I realise that, but what does it mean?

E: Dress frog up in princess clothes!

SWAT: Well, I guess I'll go with that. Magic time!

SWAT waves wand, and puts France in princess clothes.

F: Ooh! Aren't I gorgeous?! *spins around in pink dress*

SWAT: *face palm* Most men, would be outraged.

E: Of course. But, France... well, let's just say, he's special.

SWAT: Precisely! But, Crazy-Tomato, if that was not what you were aiming for, sorry. I had no idea what to do!

A: Hey, hasn't it been ages since you did this one?

Au: Yeah, didn't you start this two weeks ago?

SWAT: Yep. I got _real_ sick. I had a stomach flu, after my cold, and forgot about this. So, I am wrapping it up today.

P: A stomach flu this time?

SWAT: Yeah! It was horrible. I was off school for three days. I threw up twice, I think, and I am still getting over it. It's pretty bad.

Au: Mate, that's not nice.

SWAT: Yeah, try being me for a day?

E: I'll take you up on that offer!

A: Yeah! Me too!

C: That would be fun.

SWAT: Awesome! I got my next story! When, the Hetalia characters be me for a day! Hehe!

P: Can, we just leave now? I'm bored.

SWAT: Yeah, might as well. But... I have something to do first!

F: Ooh! Ooh! What is it?!

SWAT: This!

SWAT dresses all of the men in the room in dresses.

SWAT: Tadaa! Now, you are all women! Ahahahahaha! *rolls around laughing*

SWAT runs out cackling.

E: Why that little witch! I regret teaching her magic!

A: Dude! This is your fault?!

Au: Mate, let's just leave Iggy alone. With the weirdo.

Australia and America exit.

F: Wee! Yahoo! La la la!

E: Ugh, I am _leaving_.

England leaves.

F: Tra la la!

SWAT: Stab, stabby, stab! *runs after France with knife*

F: You're all just jealous of how good looking I am!

SWAT: Duh! Why else why I would be chasing you?!

**A/N: Done! Finito! Finished! Au revoir! Hehe. France in a pink dress... Oh man, I can imagine that! Especially, with codpieces, long hair, flowy stuff that he **_**used**_** to wear. And, seriously! What's up with his world war two outfit?! So bright! On, a good note, again I'd like to thank you! I am so happy! I ordered Hetalia, the movie and complete series off Amazon, and it's coming soon! Yay!**

**P: Awesome me is in there!**

**SWAT: Uh-huh! Has, anyone else noticed that the grammar check gives the most ridiculous answers?**

**E: Yes, yes I have.**

**SWAT: Meh. Otherwise, till next time!**


	5. Introducing Emmet the Nyotalia me!

Hetalia Radio Drabble 5

**A/N: So, another one! Before, I ramble on, I'd like to give a little something to one of my readers. Englishfangasms. Your Hetalia radio drabble, is so funny! Thanks, for asking permission to do it. I'm gonna continue to read it! *throws confetti* Sparkle party for you! Otherwise, ****I shall now commence number five! I have a special guest today, hope ya'll like him!**

Characters: SWAT: Me, Em: Emmet (I'll explain him), P: Prussia, C: China, R: Russia, E: England, A: America, G: Germany, NZ: New Zealand.

SWAT: Ma-ma-manners! Mind your manners!

E: What is that god awful singing?!

SWAT: Hey! I am awesome! Right Prussia?

P: Guess so. But, not as awesome as me!

SWAT: Agreed. Now, before we go on, I only have one question. Meh. But, I wanna introduce Emmet!

A: Emmet? Who's that? *looks around confused*

SWAT: My Nyotalia self! Emmet, the male version of my name!

G: Hmm. Where is he?

Em: Duh. I am sitting right here *sigh*

SWAT: Emmet! Be nice! These guys are my friends.

Em: Whatever. Like I care. I like the girls better.

SWAT: So, Emmet is from the Nyotalia world. He knows the female versions of these guys here. And, he's me! Just, ruder, meaner and more sarcastic. He's an ass sometimes.

C: That was a lot of words.

Em: *snorts* Yeah, she can't say much. And, I am _not_ an ass.

SWAT: Totally are.

Em: Am not!

R: Children, will you become one with me, da?

SWAT and Em: No way!

R: It was worth a try.

SWAT: So, what I was trying to say is seeing as I only have one question, we'll be talking to Emmet, and asking about him. Also, reviewers, you can ask him questions!

Em: Can we just move on?

SWAT: Yeah, yeah. Our only question today!

_Dancing Shadows Alchemist said: __I want to ask questions of a few of the characters! I want Prussia to read some M rated Reader x Prussia stories and tell us his reaction! I also want to know how the Hetalia characters feel about the Stereotype Song!_

SWAT: Thank you! Ok, first question. Prussia.

P: Y-yes? *very scared*

SWAT: You have to read some reader x Prussia m rated FanFiction. Go! Now!

Prussia sulks out.

SWAT: Ok! I'll ask the countries that we have here, what they think. Other countries, feel free to pop in! Ok, so first line: (I skipped the first bit by the way)

_I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance, dance, dance, d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a  
unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance, dance, dance, d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes._

SWAT: So! India, Japan?

India: I do not have a unibrow!

SWAT: Of course you don't. Japan?

Japan: How'd he know?! He was spying on me!

_SWAT: Ok... next!_

_Check it out now.  
I love those fat Americans.  
You know they so obnoxious.  
They always eating burgers.  
They always holding shotguns.  
And I love Mexicans.  
The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a  
condom on.  
Uh huh.  
'Cause that's the way they roll.  
Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.  
If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy__,__  
And they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

SWAT: So, China, America and Mexico?

A: I am not that fat! I do have a gun though...

Mexico: Offensive! I know how to do that! I am not _that_ stupid...!

China: Very offensive to me! Aru! I am not that bad!

SWAT: Okey dokey... Nexty.

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.  
I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,  
but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
Ya mon.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans__,__  
Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,  
I'm just joking.  
If you didn't know then  
You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

SWAT: Ahem, so anyone?

Poland: I am not slow! Meany.

SWAT: Jamaica?

Jamaica: *too busy crying to reply*

SWAT: I'm... not sure if there is a Puerto Rica representative. But, that's just _gross_.

PR: We wash our butts three times a week!

SWAT: Still nasty. You know what, I'm kinda... getting bored with that song. So, let us just say, they are offended. Sorry. I am a lazy idiot... *sheepish smile*

NZ: Hey SWAT... oh! Sorry!

SWAT: Hey there New Zealand. Come in! This my pal NZ.

NZ sits down.

NZ: So, where's Australia today? *looks around*

SWAT: Dunno. He said he couldn't come. Oh! That's Emmet by the way.

Em: Sup.

NZ: The sky.

Em: What?! *confused look*

NZ: You, asked what's up. I said, the sky. Well... more the roof...

Em: Weirdo...

E: I have a question.

SWAT: Yes, England?

E: When, will we be starting the questions for Emmet? And when is Prussia getting back?

A: Yeah, dude! Where is he?!

SWAT: I set him _a lot_ of work. He'll be gone for a while.

R: *smiling menacingly* Become one China, da?

C: No! Do not want, aru!

G: Ahem. Russia, please calm down.

R: Fine *grumbles something*

SWAT: So, let's move onto Emmet!

Em: Ugh, great... Shoot it.

SWAT: Firstly! Tell, us your age and a little of your personality.

Em: Fine. I am thirteen, same as SWAT. I like anime, am obsessed with it. Not, that I'd tell anyone. I am popular with the ladies, and I am really popular. People hate me, but who gives a flying fuck? I rule. That, is all.

SWAT: Also, don't forget this: He is conceited, a jerk, an ass. He is rude, nothing like me. He swears 24/7, and doesn't care. He, gets pissed if you contradict him. His, temper is worse than mine. _Seriously_.

Em: You're just jealous, girl.

SWAT: No. I am not. Nexty! NZ?

NZ: Um... Your likes and dislikes?

Em: I like: Hot girls, anime, dogs, ice-cream and milk. I dislike: SWAT, cats, chocolate, and _Germany_. There.

SWAT stands up.

SWAT: How can you hate Germany?! He's my fave character!

G: It is alright. Now _sit_.

SWAT sits back down.

NZ: SWAT, if you don't mind, how about you tell us your likes and dislikes?

R: Da! Tell us.

SWAT: Fine. I like: Anime, drawing, reading, eating, cats and chocolate. I dislike: Rude jerks *cough*Emmet*cough*, milk, Emmet, anything to do with Emmet, mean people.

Em: You can't say me three times!

SWAT: I can! I write this shizz!

Cue countries facepalming

A: Sexual tension much?

SWAT: Ew! I'm thirteen America! Yucky! Don't want!

Prussia comes back in, face flushed and shaking.

SWAT: Oh! Hey Prussia, how was your reading?

G: Mein gott! Bruder!

P: So many! So many!

Prussia proceeds to pass out.

SWAT: Whoops... maybe I gave him too much?

Germany proceeds to strangle SWAT.

Em: Abuse! Child abuse!

E: Germany! Unhand her right now!

G: Nien!

R: Russia will help. Kolkolkolkolkolkol

Germany runs away screaming.

SWAT: Th-thanks Russia.

R: You become one now, da?

C: Russia!

A: Dude, calm down.

SWAT: Well, before I get nearly murdered again, I'll just say good bye. Bye, bye!

E: Bye.

A: See ya dudes and dudettes!

R: All will become one with mother Russia, da?

C: Leave me alone, aru!

NZ: Bye...

SWAT: Emmet? Aren't you going to say bye?

Em: No.

SWAT: Aw, come on! Pwease?

Em: Fine, but do one thing.

SWAT: Wh-what is it? *nervous*

Em: With, your next radio drabble, you have to wear a cat costume.

SWAT: Wait! What-

Em: Bye!

**A/N: I can't believe, that Emmet is making me do that! Oh well... guess I have to. Please do ask him some question, I wanna make him squirm! *evil laugh* Bonus thing, I got the Hetalia movie! I'm getting the series tomorrow!**

**P: Ugh. Where is everyone?**

**SWAT: Well, they left... time for some more fanfiction!**

***Drags away a screaming Prussia***


End file.
